


Creciendo

by My__Written



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias donde Kon-El / Conner Kent / Superboy llegara a la vida de todos los héroes. Y desatara una nueva lucha de poder en las familias que comparte su sangre. O algo asíAKA: Conner solo quiere que las cosas sean de un modo, su modo.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Martha Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Libertad

**Author's Note:**

> Donde SM002 (no sé de dónde saque este nombre) descubre muchas cosas.

**Libertad**

* * *

Él sabía que tenía dos padres, el hecho que lo hayan fabricado no quiere decir que él salió de la nada.

Recuerda que cuando tenía tres años, salió por primera vez del tubo y sabía que ese tubo era una prisión.

—Él es MS002, señor. Escuchó que el Doc. M le decía a un hombre.

—Doctor ¿Cómo es que está afuera de su capsula?

—Tiene que tener un desarrollo normal, señor. - contesto el Doc. M.

MS002 miró al hombre de cabello largo y ojos bonitos, brillaban. Eso le gustó.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó sin temor, el doctor que acompañaba al señor de pelo largo no era malo con él, es más lo dejaba jugar más tiempo con sus hermanos.

—Soy el Sr. Luthor.

—Soy SM002. Me gusta tu pelo.

—Te gusta mi pelo. —SM002 notó como los ojos del hombre de pelo largo se estrellaban y brillaban más. —¿Cómo sabes qué te gusta?

-No sé. Pero me agrada. ¿Eres un doctor? ¿Trabajas aquí? ¿Por qué nunca te he visto?

SM002 tenía muchas preguntas para el sujeto, pero recordó que su hermano también hacía muchas preguntas y un día nunca lo volvió a ver. Eso era malo ¿verdad?

—Ya veo.

SM002 miró como el hombre de pelo bonito y largo (señor Luthor) miraba las muestras que eran sus exámenes y sonreía, porque el estiramiento muscular en su cara era eso, y también era que lo miro en un vídeo educativo en el tubo cuando dormía.

—¿Eres mi papá?

SM002 observo mejor al hombre este se quedó quieto y le miró. El cabello largo con colores como el chocolate y frambuesas cuando una luz lo tocaba.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Miras mis notas. También te oí preguntar por mí al doctor M. Así que pensé que eras mi familiar. Aparte de desaparecido hermano no tengo más familia.

—El prototipo SM001 era inestable. Fue un fracaso, SM002, ahora ya no existe ...

-Oh.

*******

Era la tercera vez que salía del tubo, la doctora S no tenía tanta alegría como el doctor M, pero era aceptable. Ahora él tenía varios juguetes, todos ellos eran suyos, su hermano como le dijo el Sr.Luthor estaba fuera, tal vez no paso un examen y había vuelto con su familia. La doctora S le dijo que si sacaba buenas notas iría a ver a su familia.

¡Eso era genial!

Pero no pudo, el día especial se arruino, unas explosiones arruinaron todo.

El doctor M le dijo que buscara una salida, tenía que llegar arriba y poder sobrevivir. La doctora S ya no estaba viva, una explosión paso cerca de ella. Así que solo estaba él.

El doctor M le indicaba como salir ya que había hecho algunos simulacros por cualquier accidente, eso decía el Doc. M.

Pero luego una luz muy bonita y atrapante lo tomo, él gritó. Sabía que la luz era mala. Debía de serlo. El doctor M le gritó que se mantuviera fuerte fue lo último que le dijo antes que una viga le cayera encima.

Pero la luz lo llevo arriba.

—¿Estas bien niño?

No, no lo estaba. La luz que resultó ser un hombre en un traje rojo (SM002 aprendió los colores desde la primera vez que salió de la capsula-tubo-prisión)

-No. Solo tengo mi pijama. Todos mis juguetes estaban abajo. —Se quejo un poco, dentro de todo el caos que ocurría. Luego SM002 decidido ya que no era posible estar con todos ellos y hablarles, él estaba en pijama no era propio.

The Flash sonrió al niño para que no le tuviera miedo, hasta que noto el escudo en el pecho del pijama del niño.

—Batman, tenemos un problema.

SM002 lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué problemas?


	2. STAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde SM002, hace amigos, o solo socios. Bueno lo que salga.

**STAR**

* * *

* * *

SM002 miró la corteza que era el laboratorio STAR. The Flash lo llevo allí, una mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos azules le miro, e hizo pruebas, como lo hacía el Doc. M y la Doc. S. Pero nada era más genial que Cisco Ramon haciendo portales de aquí y allá.

—¿Dónde iras a hora? —preguntó con emoción. Los ojos de SM002 eran de un verde brilloso y sus manos se movían ansiosamente.

—No sé, donde quieres ir. —. Cisco disfrutaba de la situación, el niño era tan diferente y refrescante.

—¡Al sol! — gritó con emoción.

—No puedes al sol, niño. El sol es una estrella de gases calientes a lo que no sobrevivirías.

—¡Oh!

—Además, ahora no puedes dejar este lugar, lo siento.

—Entiendo.

Barry y Cisco miraban al joven con sentimientos tristes, en cambio Frost solo quería irse a su casa.

—¿Dónde estará la ayuda? Él no puede quedarse aquí.

—Bueno La Liga ya lo sabe no se quien llegará por él. 

—Apuesto que Batman.—. Cisco dijo con emoción.

—Él no puede. —negó Barry divertido.

—¿La mujer maravilla?

—Lo dudo.

—El hombre de marte.

—Tampoco. —la risa escalaba de la boca de Barry cada vez que Cisco decía el nombre de uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Lo llevaras tú?

—No puedo, Iris tienen trabajo y no sé dónde dejar a Nora, así que no puedo ir a la base.

—¿Lisa?

—No Cisco, ella ya tiene suficiente con el pequeño Mitchel.

Barry negó y Frost rodo los ojos.

Al poco tiempo un intercomunicador sonó y Cisco creo el portal, del salió un joven y se presentó como Beastboy.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque amigo. —. Beastboy miró al chico y rio un poco— ¡Oh es idéntico! Amigo eres su clon, solo que más lindo. — Beastboy levantó a SM002.

—¡Bájame! — SM002 chilló.

—Oh, amigo. No seas un amargado.

Y desde ese día La Liga de la Justicia conoció a SM002.  
Barry a la semana se enteró de todo. También el hecho que el niño termino en Kansas, con los padres adoptivos de Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, pero espero les haya gustado.


	3. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta: Donde SM002 obtiene un nombre; Conner Kent, suena lindo, además, viene con una abuela que hace buenas tartas de manzanas y un abuelo que le da paseos en tractor.

**Tiempo**

* * *

* * *

Conner como era llamado por la abuela y el abuelo Kent, miraba las estrellas con el telescopio que fue de su padre, corrección de Superman, corrección de Clark Kent. Ahora solo él lo usaba. Sabía que pronto tendrían visitas por ser su cumpleaños. Conner se quedó con la fecha donde se destruyó el laboratorio CADMUS, ahora conocía mejor toda la historia, la cual no recordaría porque no le apetecía hacerlo.

Sabía que el Sr. Luthor (el hombre de cabello largo y ojos bonitos) era su abuelo, y que su padre numero dos no tenía conocimiento de él. Lo sabía gracias a Cisco, su amigo no podía decirle que no.

Pero a pesar de todo sus abuelos no le dejaban ir a Metrópolis para que Lex Luthor lo conociera.

Entonces negó, si Lex Luthor no podía ser parte de su vida, ¿ _por qué querían que Clark Kent lo fuera_? si ese no quería. Todo era muy confuso.

—Conner es hora de la cena.

—Gracias abuela.

—Hoy vendrá Clark y Lois. —gritó Martha.

Lois era la novia de su padre, bueno de Superman, cosa que no entendía. Como era posible amar a Superman y no conocer o intentar notar la presencia de Clark en el trabajo.

_No le agradaba Lois._

Sonrió. Si Clark no lo quería, él haría algo al respecto.

La cena llegó, y fue tan incómoda para todos.

—Entonces, ¿serias capas de casarte con un extraterrestre, pero no con un granjero?

—¡Conner! —. Martha lo reprendió.

Incluso Jonathan tuvo que reconocer que estar en el lado oscuro de Conner era terrible.

Lois y Clark estaban de lo más sonrojados y la dama en cuestión llena de dudas y miradas recelosas al chico.

Al final todo quedo en:

  * Lois mirada a Clark como el chico granjero torpe, pero leal.
  * Clark entendió que Lois nunca lo amaría por ser solo Clark Kent.
  * Martha y Jonathan que la mujer no merecía a su hijo.
  * Y Conner, bueno, él dijo que haría algo al respecto, no que fuera bueno para Clark.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, SM002 ya tiene nombre, gracias a dios, porque seguir llamándolo así era raro.... xD


	4. Cumpleaños

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viñeta: Conner habla con sus abuelos y Martha entiende que es hora que conozca a su otro padre. Conner sonríe porque logro su cometido. Jonathan los llevará, pero no estará presente en esa reunión. Él no cree que los Luthor sean buenos, y menos siendo padres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invitado: Lex, ahh amo a mi Lex

**Cumpleaños**

* * *

* * *

—No sabía de ti.

—Los abuelos no te quieren.

—Lo sé.

—Superman no te quiere.

—También lo sé.

—El Sr. Luthor decía que podías ser mejor.

Lex sintió una punzada en su pecho, cuando supo de la existencia del chico ya habían pasado cuatro años. Su padre tomo todas las precauciones para que nunca se diera de CADMUS y Superman y sus amigos tampoco eran amables con él.

—Él tenía su visión de las cosas.— Lex dijo.

—Lo vi unas veces. —Conner reboto en su silla, Lex era parecido a Sr. Luthor, pero no tenía los ojos del mismo color, era un verde un verde parecido a los suyos. Recordaba que el Sr. Luthor le dijo que tenía los ojos de su padre.

—Espero que te tratara bien.

—Me enseño algunas cosas y me contaba algunas historias de héroes griegos y romanos.

—Eran sus favoritos.

—Me dijo que tenía varios hijos. —Se escondió atrás de la bebida que tenía entre sus manos. Conner sabía que era tonto, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió, además, el vaso grande tampoco hacía bien su trabajo.

—Si, es verdad.

—¿Querrán ser mis tíos?

—Tal vez Lena. Es con la que más hablo.

—¿Ella tiene cabello?

Tanto Lex como Martha que acompañaba a Conner, se quedaron sorprendidos y casi estallan en risas. Pero ambos con la educación que tenían no dejaron que se reflejaran, solo los ojos Lex brillaron.

-Si. Ella tiene cabello, es de color negro, como el tuyo.

Termino el tiempo y Lex le dio un pequeño regalo a Conner este le agradeció y camino al vehículo donde Jonathan acaba de estacionar.

—Gracias.

—No Lex, tú eres su padre tanto como lo es mi hijo. Y si él no demuestra más afecto a Conner, tú tienes derecho a estar en su vida.

—Gracias de todos modos. —Lex tomo la mano de Martha—. Cualquier cosa llámame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi perfil en [Tumblr](mywritten.tumblr.com)


	5. La Liga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Viñeta:** _Donde en la foto familiar no hay Superman, pero si un hermano / tutor Clark Kent y un montón de tíos y tías que Connor no desea. Además, él no está loco, para ponerse pijamas y salir a combatir el mal._

**5\. La Liga**

* * *

* * *

Conner tenía la edad suficiente para entender mejor todo lo que pasaba en su vida. Para entender que su padre extraterrestre no lo quería como un hijo, si bien estaba aceptado ahora Clark parecía tratarlo como un hermano menor. Bueno era algo mejor que nada.

Lex Luthor solo lo miraba tres veces al año, en su cumpleaños, en el cumpleaños de Lex y dos días después de año nuevo, donde hacían un viaje corto a otra ciudad.

No era perfecto, pero era una relación más sana que la que llevaba con Clark.

—Ahora podrás ser parte de nuestra sociedad.—comentó uno de los jóvenes justicieros 

—No quiero un disfraz ridículo. —simplifico.

—No son ridículos. —reprochó Flash

—Oh, yo los veo así.

—Mira el mío, _Vibe_ lo hizo es genial.

—Es de color chillón y ajustado. No gracias.

—El mío es genial—. Dick miró su traje y modelo un poco, el ex chico maravilla amaba su nuevo traje azul y negro.

Conner levanto una ceja, cosa que Superman supo era Luthor, era idéntico a él cuando hacia eso.

—¿Bueno entonces qué quieres? —La mujer maravilla lo miró y sonrió cálidamente.

Conner no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Él no quería ir a patrullar ninguna ciudad, a menos que sea _Atlantis_ con Arthur eso sería fantástico, pero no quería dejar al abuelo y abuela Kent solos.

—Quiero ir a la escuela como cualquier joven.

Y si, ahora con sus quince años era consciente que tener un día “ _normal_ ” era lo mejor de todo. Además, tenía que estudiar mucho ya que un imperio lo esperaba.


	6. Helado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Viñeta:** _Bart aparece y trae con él varias ideas. Conner quiere un compañero de fiesta y su padre Luthor está en la política._

**[***]**

* * *

* * *

Tim era un buen amigo, un genio para muchas cosas. Era grandioso, aparte que tenía ya cinco años yendo y viniendo de la WhachTower o como era llamado por sus abuelos el satélite de la justicia. ¡Bah! Era mejor las LexTower’s o el castillo de su padre en Kansas.

—El senador hará una cena y padre me está invitando, me dijo que podía llevar a alguien si quería.

—Entonces suerte.

—Tim eres mi amigo, no quieres ir conmigo.

—No creo que Batman me deje.

—Padre puede hablar con él.

—No.

Tim no imagina a Lex y Bruce hablando de esa clase de permisos si no había algo raro entre ellos.

—Bien. —atajó Conner.

Los pucheros de Conner hicieron reír a Tim, aparte que también estaba Dick con ellos.

—Mocosos vamos por un helado.

Bart que acaba de llegar de un futuro incierto los miro y saludo con sus manos llenas de chucherías. Barry el Flash de su tiempo negó. ¿En qué momento llego? Barry realmente no se lo preguntaría ya que parecía ser un secreto.

—Es una gran idea. —. Bart secundo.

Barry y Dick caminaron con los tres chicos.

Para cuando los cinco estaban en la mesa con su helado de preferencia, Conner volvió con el tema de su invitación.

Dick comento que podría llevar a M`gann. Cosa que se rechazó de inmediato. Entonces entro la chica Raven, tenía poco con ellos, solo unos meses, pero aún no era del todo la mejor opción sin embargo entro en la lista de aceptable, según Conner. 

Barry propuso al aprendiz de Arthur, o a Harper, el secuaz de Oliver. Pero ambos fueron un rotundo no de Conner.

—¿Diana? Nada como una chica mayor ¿eh?

—No.

—Al Demonio. —Tim dijo con un acento en la voz.

Conner como Dick miraron mal a Tim. Bart negó divertido y Barry sonrió. El “ _demonio_ ” era el más pequeño del clan murciélago, el pequeño que Todd y Thalia dejaron en manos de Batman hace solo unos meses. “Pasar las vacaciones” se dijo. Y el chico llevaba tres meses con ellos ya.

—Es una buena idea. Además, él no es tonto. Apuesto que a padre le encantara hablar con él.

—¡Era broma!

—Pero en una línea de tiempo Damian es el líder del clan de las sombras.

—Algo bueno a eso.—. Tim pregunto ofuscado.

Bart se lo pensó un poco, y con gran sonrisa dijo—. Mi abuelo numero dos estaba vivo y tenía un romance con una versión malvada de mi abuelo uno. Era todo raro, pero me aceptaron. Ah—Bart alargo ese sonido y señaló a Conner— tu papá tenía una esposa alienígena con gemelos y todo, pero Super estaba celoso y trataba de matar a la esposa de Lex y casi se forma una relación extraña para mí.

Barry negó con espanto.

Dick moría de curiosidad.

Tim boquea como pez.

Y Conner trazaba planes para esa futura madrastra que desde ahora no quería.

Y Bart en su ignorancia feliz con su helado. —realmente fue el único en disfrutarlo.


	7. Boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Viñeta:** _Conner odia las bodas, pero lo que más odia es una Lois Lane que es peor que un par de macacinos nuevos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el ultimo capi!!! wiiii

**BODA**

* * *

* * *

Conner es un niño paje. Sinceramente no sabía que era eso, y por su ropa no quería ser nada. No era la primera vez que se vestía de esa forma, pero con su padre solo eran cuestión de horas. Aquí parecía una tortura.

La prima de Lois se casaba por segunda vez con su esposo.

No entendía porque tenía que hacerlo si ya estaba casada. Bueno según la abuela era una renovación de votos.

¡ _Puak_ ! Solo era una forma de tortura.

—Vamos niño. —Lois lo llamo, ella iba a entrar después de él con el ramo de no sé qué cosa. Pero a Conner le importaba menos.

—No iré a ningún lado. Esto es horrible. ¿Quién lo diseño?

—No será algo más. —Bufo Lois, ya cansada de tanta charla unilateral del niño.

—No me agradas, si eso puede ser.

Lois respiro profundo, de verdad, lo intentaba. Pero ella y los mocosos no era lo suyo. Cuando Clark y ella se dieron la oportunidad, el sr. Jonathan enfermo entonces hizo que la sr. Martha les dejara el niño. Clark parecía caminar por cascaras de huevos, la verdad no lo podía creer. Si bien los sr. Kent se tardará en adoptar a otro chico, Clark parecía más incómodo que feliz.

—Mira lo siento, pero no me iré a ningún lado.

—No me agradas para nada.

—Soy tu cuñada no crees que deberíamos llevarnos mejor.

Conner se atragantó ¿desde cuándo eran cuñados? No había boda para ella y Clark. Además, no tenía planes para arruinar esa relación, solo con Lex tenía los, su papá Lex tenía malas parejas. 

—Esta boda es de tu prima, no la tuya. Y me asegurare que nunca sea la tuya con Clark.

Lois quedo sin palabras.

Clark que podía oírlos, decidió dejar esa pelea a Lois y se dio un golpe en la frente, no era posible eso. Si lo que sea lo quería soltero o en todo caso sin Lois.

**Bonus**

Conner tenía su plan de — varios pasos casi terminado. —. Claro que Mercy no sería la mano derecha de su padre por nada.

—No me agrada, ella.

Nada, Mercy no contestaba. acaso Mercy no le escuchaba, eso era improbable.

—¡De verdad! Bien podría ser un ser malvado que quiera a papá solo por su dinero y matarlo ¡matarlo! — las manos de Conner se levantaron y se movieron con desesperación haciendo un punto, un punto que nadie entendía.

—Papá—lloriqueó Conner y se fue a las piernas de este.

La mujer miro a Conner y frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que tenías hijos.

—Bueno, ya lo sabes. —soltó aburrido Lex.

—Ya veo. ¿Y tu madre, chico?

—No tengo.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto.

Conner rodo los ojos. Mentira. Mentiras era solo. Aunque era divertido ver las expresiones de las personas cuando decía que no tenía una madre.

—¿Qué pasa Conner?

—Nos vamos ya. Estoy aburrido.

El levantamiento de cejas _Luthor_ de su padre le dio a entender que no le creía nada—. Bien.

La chica nunca volvió a la vida de Lex. Claro que Mercy y Charity junto a Hope eran muy buenas mensajeras, o enviando paquetes por buenas vías.

Tachando la numero quince de las conquistas de su padre, Conner miró a la siguiente, una pelirroja. 

—Oh, ha llegado tu turno. —Se dijo con voz baja y algo siniestra. Atrás de él estaba Hope y Mercy que ha sido sus secuaces con las exnovias de su padre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, vengo aquí gracias a una gran escritora que me enamoro con sus mini series, porque son minis, yo quiero mas. Por que son hermosas y llenas de emociones.  
> Generalmente soy de fandom de The Flash amo el coldflash, así que ahora me voy a aventurar con Conner y sus locuras. 
> 
> Espero que les guste.


End file.
